May I Have this Dance
by animecartooncouples
Summary: It was school dance time in peach creek school and Edd doesn't want to go but Eddy makes him


It was snowing hard in peach creek the school bell rung telling everyone is time for lunch Ed run across the hall way with a doughnut in his hand Eddy was chasing after him "hey give me back my doughnut lumpy ! Eddy shouted " as he run after Ed ( double D known by his friends or Eddward known by his parents) chased after Eddy and Ed Eddy knocked Ed down by trying to get his doughnut back Eddy bit the doughnut and

Ed,s hand Ouch ! Ed said as he hit Eddy on the face making Eddy hit Ed to a wall making a poster fall on Edd,s face Edd read the poster it said school dance Edd sweated as he read that Eddy and Ed then show him hey what you got their shock head Eddy said what oh northing well it getting

late lets go home gentlemen OK oh no your hiding something Eddy said the he clicked his fingers and Ed went over to Edd and held him up high Eddy got the poster off his hand and read it out loud school dance I can,t believe it ok boys we are going tonight what Edd said but I would not I have home work to do what forget homework is a school dance Double D and we are not chickening out of this come on lets go to my house my

brother has a book on how to get the ladies Eddy said after they left school they went right to Eddy house and Eddy got all hes cloths and tried to looked for the right cloths to wear for the dance they were all on the floor oh pich posh now Eddy do we have to go Ed said to Eddy what you talking about double D yeah we do aha here we go Eddy said as he toke out a old book called how to get the chicks this book belongs to my bro

Eddy said ok step one Eddy read first sweep the girl off her feet hey come one my mum has a manikin we can practise on Eddy said they went to the addict and practised on a manikin dressed up as a blonde girl ok now come on shock head ask her eddy said Edd looked at the manikin and sweated bullets I just cant am scared of rejection he said what a baby eddy said to him on the night of the dance as the eds walked though the doors eddy said to Edd and Ed just remember what the book said we Eds are not chasing after any chicks got it go on just pick a girl

and dance Eddy said and went to get some punch for himself Edd saw everyone on the dance floor dancing Sara was with Jimmy Kaven was with Nazz and Rolf was talking to Ed about his pig (AN sorry i forgot his name) so Edd looked over at the seats and he only saw Marie seating on her own

wearing a black and grey striped punk dress and a brown skirt Edd just shrugged his shoulders and went over to her hello Marie i see your not dancing with your sisters Edd said oh yeah well you see she mumbled i cnt... am sorry Edd said Marie said again louder this time so he could hear her i cant dance she said oh well Marie may i have this dance Edd put out his hand and Marie toke a hold of it and they went to the dance floor Edd held her left hand with his right and put his left hand on her side and they began dancing ok now just follow my lead he led the dance by

putting his right leg forward his left leg backwards and then his right leg to the side and left leg to his other side Marie just did was she was told and followed Edd,s lead they both dance in sync they both lead in close Edd looked at Marie and said you look very nice in your dress Marie ,Marie blushed as he said that t..thanks double D you look nice two they both looked in each other eyes and leaded in and closed the gap with their lips as the kissed the night ended

Edd and Marie walked to her house trailer well Edd I had fun Marie said I did two Edd said Marie listen I been thinking about this and I want to know what you think I want us to become a couple would that be ok Marie Edd said he looked at Marie and Marie just stood their shocked she couldn't believe what she just heard am sorry double D did you just say that you want to become a couple us two ? yes I did say that Edd said

yes yes I do ! Marie said as the jumped on Edd and gave him a big hug and kiss on the cheek Edd and Marie kissed on the lips once more as they broke apart for air I had a great time Edd my boyfriend Marie said I had fun two then he began to walk away He saw Marie walk in home and then he whispered see you tomorrow my girlfriend then He walked back home looking forward to school **.**

 **The End**


End file.
